


Burning Lace at the Carnival

by stardustachilles



Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Carnival, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bumper cars, the swing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Adam takes Blue to the carnival.





	

“The carnival?” Blue asked, a slight smile gracing his lips. “Aren’t we a little old for this?”

Adam smiled, tugging on Blue’s hand. “You’re never too old for the carnival!”

Besides, Adam thought, watching the look of awe on Blue’s face. He needs this. Blue had been stressing about finals and his graduation and college, and he and Adam had barely seen each other over the past month. This was only the second time in three weeks, despite living only a couple miles from each other. Adam was living in Gasoline, while Blue was still in Nicotine. The first time they had seen each other this month had been spent doing… other things, which were just as de-stressing as going to the carnival. But spending any more time in Blue’s bedroom would have Blue thinking about the pile of notes on his desk that he should probably be studying.

But Blue had been wearing his necklace for the past week, the one that was made of a leather string that was tight against his throat, with a thin gold raptor claw hanging from the center. It rested in the vee of his collarbones, the sharp end digging in slightly. It helped ground him, helped him focus, made him feel like Adam was there with him, and the claw was Adam’s nail instead.

“What do you want to do first?” Adam asked, feeling Blue nearly vibrate with excitement.

“Definitely the swing thing,” Blue said firmly, nodding with conviction. Adam smiled and let blue lead him over to the swing thing. Neither of them knew the ride’s real name, but it looked like a giant carousel, but instead of horses it had swings that lifted off the ground and spun you in a circle.

Adam handed the ride man the tickets while Blue jumped around, picking his seat. Adam chose the one behind him, making sure Blue was buckled in before sitting down. He liked to watch the childlike excitement, how his thin shoulders would rise and fall and he’d look over his shoulder at Adam every couple of seconds. His curly blond hair shivered in the wind, sun glinting off his olive skin, making it look bronze.

The ride took off, going slowly at first and getting faster. Adam loved this ride; it was so calming. The breeze gently whipped across Adam’s face, Blue’s long curls flying out behind him (they weren’t even really that long; they barely left his head). Adam heard Blue laugh joyously, throwing his head back. Adam couldn’t contain his grin. He loved the sound of Blue’s laugh. The way it rose at first, carrying over the grass, and petered off into small chuckles as his body still shook with it. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

Overwhelmed with the love he felt for his boy, his Blue, Adam looked down at the grass. It whizzed by, and even though Adam knew it would make him dizzy, he didn’t look up for a couple of seconds. They were swinging at an angle now, up in the sky. His feet blew backward with the force of it. Blue glanced back at him, grinning like a maniac. He let out an ecstatic giggle, turquoise eyes flashing. Adam smiled at him.

God, those eyes. They had been the first thing that had caught Adam’s eye. Blue had been a freshman in high school when Adam had been a senior, though they hadn’t gone to the same high school. They came from different parts of town, Adam growing up and Nicotine and Blue growing up in — and still living in — Champagne. They had only ever saw each other in town square or away from either of their houses back then. Neither of their parents would of have approved, especially considering the age difference. It had gotten easier, though, since Adam had moved to Gasoline to go to college, and Blue usually visited Adam under the guise of visiting his older sister, Bianca.

The ride slowly came to a stop, and Adam could feel his eyes spinning in his head slightly. Blue unbuckled himself and bounced over to Adam, a cute little ball of excitement. Apparently Adam couldn’t get out of his seat fast enough, and Blue didn’t get motion sick like he did. “Where do you want to go next?” Adam asked, and Blue immediately pointed over to the bumper cars. Blue’s thick freckles almost looked like they were dancing across his face, and his smile was the brightest Adam had seen in weeks.

“Okay, baby boy,” Adam agreed, laughing as Blue immediately tugged him over to wait in line.

“I’m gonna beat you so hard,” Blue grinned. He punched Adam playfully in the chest, and Adam grabbed his wrists.

“No way,” Adam kissed Blue’s knuckles. “You’re a terrible driver.”

“That’s kinda the point,” Blue sassed, sticking out his tongue. Adam leaned forward to bite it, but Blue caught him with a hand on his chest. “There are children here!” he hissed, and Adam smiled.


End file.
